Intrigued
by huntressofartemis101
Summary: She's always intrigued him... A fluffy little story about two lovers who didn't know that one loved the other. I wrote it because it was rolling around on my head and everybody loves a little forbidden love now and then. R
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a small intro, I know it's short but just bear with me. I have con idea when I can update, what with school and all, but ill try. Please R&R!**

* * *

She's always intrigued him. Even from first year, when he saw her sitting at the Gryffindor table. He watched her from afar through their Hogwarts years, admiring her knowledge and understanding of things she had never heard of before. She matured immensely starting in fifth year. It was then he realized his true feelings for her, but was saddened because they were forbidden. He would be disowned; it was an unspoken law among death eaters. Lord Voldemort would laugh at him and then kill him, against his parent's protests. Plus, she would never love him back in a million years. It was one-sided, forbidden. Purebloods aren't even supposed to mingle with Muggleborns anyway. His parents only sent him to Hogwarts because Russia was too cold and too far away. Yes, he would have to tell her. And then what would he do? Run away. Where? America, yes, that sounds good. That way she can know his feelings and he would be away from danger and public humiliation. She would never be his, but he would make sure she knew that he would always be hers.

_ But how?_ He couldn't walk up to her during lunch and spill his heart now could he? He has to do something original. A patronus? No. A note? Too risky. Someone could find it before she did. No, he had to do something completely original. She was worth it after all. That's when he came up with his brilliant plan. The only problem was getting her alone…


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room when it started. A beautiful onyx colored owl with piercing blue eyes swooped into the room and lighted on the arm of my chair. "And what can I do for you?" I asked it as I set my book down. It gave a low haunting sound and stuck out its leg. I saw a note that I hadn't noticed before tied to it. As soon as I took the note, the owl gave another haunting hoot and flew back out the window. I was about to open the note but Harry and Ron just had to come in at that moment.

Don't get me wrong, I love the boys like they were my brothers. We would stick together through thick and thin. They are my shoulder to cry on, my vent when I'm angry, and the ones who know all my secrets. There actually is just on secret they don't know, but I'll get to that later.

I stuck my note in my book and pretended to read again. "Hey 'Mione," Harry said as he sat in the chair by the fire. Ron sat in the couch across from mine. "Hey guys," I told them. "How was quidditch?"

"It was amazing, as usual. Harry caught the snitch in less than 45 minutes, that's 10 minutes faster than last practice and 50 minutes faster than Malfoy!" Ron said in a rush. My heart fluttered when he said Malfoy.

I don't know when it started, but it happens every time I see him. If I try to talk to him, I get all tongue-tied and unable to form sentences, so I just settle for giving him the silent treatment.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Ron calling me. "What do you think 'Mione? 'Mione? Hermione?"

"What?" I said. Real intelligent, I know. "I asked if you wanted to go to dinner." Ron told me. "Um, I think I'll pass. I'm not that hungry and I have to study for end of year exams. You guys go ahead." It was true; exams were only a week away.

They shrugged their shoulders. I guess they're used to my studying antics about now. "Whatever 'Mione," Harry told me. "We can bring you something when we come back."

"Thanks guys." I told them. They smiled at me and went to change out of their quidditch uniform, arguing whether I would like the spaghetti or pizza better.

I smiled at their antics and went up to my dorm. Thankfully it was empty when I got there. I sat on my bed and took out the note. It was in a beautiful ivory envelope with ivy curling around the edges. When I opened it, the most wonderful smell surrounded me. It smelled like roses, fresh parchment, and the woods at night, all mixed into one. The letter itself was beautiful. The parchment looked just like the envelope. The writing was also amazing.

_ My dearest Hermione,_

_ I am using this note to tell you what you mean to me. I always have admired you, but since last year, I'm afraid I have developed deeper feelings. I cannot tell you who I am, because that would be putting my life in the line. However, it pains me that you have no idea who is expressing their feelings for you. If you truly wish to know who wrote this, write it on the back of this parchment and give it to the owl that brought it to you. You shall find her in the owlry, her name is Shalaye. I love you, my dearest Hermione, and I can only hope that someday you can return my feelings._

That is where it ended. I flipped it over and immediately found my quill.

I am not sure if I am making the correct choice by agreeing to this, but I am highly inquisitive and wish to know who you are. Sincerely, Hermione Granger

I folded up the paper and ran to the owlry. Once I got there, I walked all around looking for the owl. "Shalaye? Are you in here?" I shouted into the rafters. Then a huge black owl lighted on my shoulder. She gave one of her beautiful noises and took the note from my hand. I watched as she flew towards the castle. I turned around and decided to go study by the lake. I was halfway through my potions assignment when I heard a voice that made my heart run a marathon.

"What are you doing here Granger?"

I looked up, and standing there was none other than Draco Malfoy and his goons Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini. "I could be asking you the same thing, Malfoy." I shot back.

"Why weren't you at dinner?" he asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Why are you sitting under our tree?"

"It's a free country."

"Why-"he was cut short because Shalaye took that moment to drop a note in my lap. She didn't stay this time, just flew back towards the owlry.

It was another envelope. I picked it up and put it in my bag. "Excuse me." I said distractedly. Then I got up and ran towards the castle. Once again, I bolted up the stairs to my dormitory and landed on my bed with a thump. I pulled out the note and savored the beautiful smell coming from it.

_Follow Shalaye to the forbidden forest after the end of school feast._

Once again, there was no signature.

* * *

**I know, its really boring. please just hang in there with me. review on how i can improve :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_3 H POV_**

It had been three days since I had gotten the note. I had found the original on my bedside table the next morning. I've been scrutinizing all the boys in my year to see if I could figure out who was brave enough to send me a love note. I mean, they had to be pretty brave. If Harry or Ron found out, they would pound the poor boy. They seriously are like my big brothers, even if we are in the same year. And don't get me started on the Weasley twins. Gred and Forge can be prat at times, but they still are fiercely protective of family, and apparently I am considered family.

So now it is Thursday, potions day. The boys have taken up the habit of sulking behind me on the way to the dungeons this year. It _is _rather obnoxious. "Oh really guys, it's not that bad!" I told them. "Well, unless you get paired up with Malfoy." I added on. Harry and Ron just glared at me. I was still laughing at their stupid faces when Snape marched into the room with his cloak billowing behind him.

He stood at the front of the room, scrutinizing everyone and making a few Gryffindor students squirm. "Today we are studying how to make the Drought of Living Death. Can anyone _besides Miss Granger _tell me what the main ingredient is?" I didn't see anyone put their hands up so I made mine shoot up. Snape just ignored me, as per usual. "No?" he asked with his bored tone. "Very well. Ten points form Gryffindor, five from Slytherin. Now the correct answer is bowtruckle claws. The Draught of Living Death is supposed to put you in a sleep that is almost impossible to wake from. The only way you can wake someone from it is if you brew the antidote and inject it into the arm, which we will study next year. Now, today you will brew with partners _who have already been chosen!" _he hissed as students started grabbing their best friend's arms.

"Now, as I call your name, get with your partner and start brewing. Instructions are on the board. Seamus Finnegan with Millicent Bulstrode; Harry Potter with Astoria Greengrass; Ronald Weasley with Gregory Goyle;" I winced and gave his leg a pat as I saw Ron's face pale. "At least it's not Malfoy," I whispered to him as he left. The list went forever. Finally he said, "Hermione Granger with…Draco Malfoy." My jaw dropped as I heard this, but it was too late, my arch enemy sat down next to me with his arrogant Malfoy smirk and gleaming prefect badge in place.

"Well, are you just going to sit there like the idiot you are or are you going to help me get us a decent grade?" I growled at him.

His smirk disappeared when he heard my voice. "Well, someone's having a bad day. I'll go get the ingredients." "Fine." I grumbled as I got out my cauldron.

I still had a scowl on my face when he came with the ingredients. I grabbed one of them and started chopping. A few minutes later we had a cauldron full of a bubbly, sickly green substance. I looked at the board and saw that it was time to put in the boomslang skin. Without looking, I reached for it, but my hand found something different. Malfoy had been reaching for it at the same time, and now my hand was resting on top of his. It felt like a million volts of electricity was running up and down my arm. I looked up and saw that his face was much closer to mine than I thought it was, but it looked totally different. It didn't have a smirk; he was looking at me with what looked like many different emotions. There was no disgust, or arrogance. No, there was something else. It made him look… _handsome._ My heart started beating at a hundred miles an hour.

The moment was lost when he took his hand away and dropped the skin in. Honestly, I could've looked into those eyes all day. I had never noticed how wonderfully gray they were, it was almost silver. The bell rang, so I bottled our potion and took it to Professor Snape's desk. When I came back to our station, Malfoy had already left.

* * *

It was finally the last day of school. I had passed my exams with flying colors, watched the seventh year graduation, and endured McGonagall's speech. Is still can't get Draco's face out of my mind. His eyes are the last thing I see when I go to sleep, and the first when I wake up. I haven't seen him since though.

The closing feast was dying down and I thought now would be a good time to go find Shalaye. "Hey guys, I'm going to go to the common room. See you there in a minute?"

"Sure thing 'Mione." Harry said. Ron was too busy stuffing his face with food. I smiled and walked out of the Great Hall. Shalaye was waiting for me by the tree I sat under the other day. Once she saw me, she started flying towards the Forbidden Forest. My heart started beating as we got closer to the trees. I hesitated slightly before going in. Now is my last chance to turn back. Do I really want to know who wrote the letter? _Yes, of course I do._ I forged ahead, following the black shadow swooping through the trees. After a while, I saw a flickering light in the darkness of the forest. I walked into the clearing and was enveloped by the smell I now associated with my letter. Shalaye was standing by a lone candle. As I walked towards her, I saw something glimmering on the ground by the candle. It was a lone badge. A prefect badge to be exact. A lone prefect badge that was Slytherin green and had two words on it.

_**Draco Malfoy**_

* * *

******DM POV**

I didn't go to the closing feast. I went to the forbidden forest, lit a candle, put my badge where she could find it, and climbed a tree to wait.

She took forever to get here, but I knew she would. I made sure I was well hidden when Shalaye flew in with Hermione following. I watched as her eyes fell on my badge she picked it up and her eyes widened when she saw my name. Then she did something I would never expect. She smiled her beautiful, sweet smile and looked around like she was expecting to see someone. Her smile fell when she realized there was no one there. It broke my heart to see her like that and know that I caused it. _It's for the best, _I told myself.

Then I heard her sweet voice, "Draco? Draco are you here?" She sounded so disappointed. Then her head dropped to the badge in her hand. She slipped it into her pocket and started to walk out with her head down. I couldn't stand it anymore; I dropped from my tree and landed on my feet. She turned around when she heard my feet rustle the leaves. Her eyes looked moist, had she been crying?

"Yeah, I'm here."


	4. Chapter 4

**So I have a little problem. I was cleaning out the computer files the other day and I erased the next chapter for Intrigued. I am really sorry. If you want to adopt this, send me a PM so I can read some of your writing. If no one adopts it, it'll just be another abandoned story on FF. **


End file.
